Lasting
by Kyueen
Summary: WonKyu oneshot / Give me comment, review, follow, and favorite ya / "Aku tidak akan membawamu mati untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kyu. Maafkan aku." / "MWO?" / WonKyushipper this is for you and for my 17th birthday in this saturday


Genre : YAOI, Boys Love, Romance, Hurt/Comfort, AU, Angst

Pairing : WonKyu (Choi Siwon X Cho Kyuhyun)

Rating : T+

Disclaimer : They belong to themselves, and God.

Warnings : Heavy theme(?), perhatikan bulan dan tahunnya yaa~, semoga kalian nyambung dan tidak bingung dengan jalan ceritaku yg aneh ini O.o

۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩ AriKyu_ Presents ۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞۩ ۩۞

October 2011

Siwon membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Berusaha membiaskan cahaya yang terasa asing baginya. Membuatnya menyipitkan dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk benar-benar menyesuaikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas sekarang. Sudah lama ia menginginkan hal ini. Terlihat ibunya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Siwon hafal wajah itu. Sudah sangat lama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seseorang disamping Siwon.

Siwon mengacuhkan pertanyaan orang dengan jas putih itu. "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Lasting"

August 2008

"Aku ingin membeli buket bunga tulip putih itu." Ucap Siwon kepada pelayan toko bunga itu sambil tetap menekan tombol-tombol diponselnya.

Pelayan itu segera mengambil bunga yang dimaksud Siwon dan memberikannya.

"Semuanya tiga puluh ribu won, tuan. Anda memiliki selera yang bagus dalam memilih bunga untuk kekasih anda. Apa anda tahu arti bunga ini?"

Siwon menghentikan aktifitasnya dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku celana. "Ini bukan untuk kekasihku. Hei.. kau baru disini?" Siwon baru menyadari hal tersebut. Ia telah menjadi pelanggan toko bunga ini sejak lama dan tampaknya pelayan ini asing baginya.

"Ah ya, tuan. Saya baru disini. Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Ucap pelayan itu sambil membungkuk sopan.

Entah kenapa Siwon menjadi kikuk mendengar suara pelayan itu. Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini menghadapi orang baru.

"Ah ya… C-choi Siwon imnida." Balas Siwon sambil membungkuk singkat. Membuat pelayan lain sedikit terkejut dengan sikap Siwon. Siwon sangat jarang membalas salam pelayan lain sebelumnya. Membungkukpun tidak pernah.

"Saya sudah mengenal anda, tuan. Karyawan di sini telah memberitahu saya mengenai anda. Semoga anda menyukai toko kami dan tetap menjadi pelanggan setia." Pelayan itu tersenyum lebar dan ceria membuat Siwon semakin bergidik.

Menggaruk belakang kepalany yang tak gatal, Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun kecil. Membuat Kyuhyun mengeluarkan wajah terkejutnya dengan mulut sedikit terbuka dan alisnya terangkat serta mata yang membulat lucu. Pelayan lain yang melihat adegan itu juga melebarkan matanya.

"Omo! Anda membalas senyum saya? Aish, jinjja? Ini hari kerja pertama yang menyenangkan."

Siwon mengernyit dengan ekspresi tidak sukanya, "Mwoya? Apa maksudmu berkata seperti itu?"

Pelayan itu masih tertawa membuat Siwon semakin tidak nyaman.

"Yah! Kenapa tertawa? Jika kau tidak berhenti tertawa maka aku tidak akan membeli bungamu."

Pelayan itu segera menghentikan tawanya walaupun sesekali masih kelepasan.

"Mi-mianhae tuan.. Kata pelayan lain anda tidak pernah tersenyum sebelumnya dan tampak misterius. Dan sekarang coba tebak? Anda tersenyum dengan mudah. Mereka pasti berbohong kepada saya."

"MWO?" teriak Siwon sambil menatap Kyuhyun tajam. Lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kepada pelayan lain yang berpura-pura menyibukkan diri dan tidak mendengar ucapan Siwon maupun Kyuhyun.

"Sudahlah, tuan. Saya hanya bercanda. Anda menakuti pelayan lain." ucap Kyuhyun masih dengan nada bercandanya.

"Yah! Aish! Kau! Aku pergi sekarang." Betapa tidak sopannya pelayan ini. Berkata seperti itu kepadanya.

Siwon hendak membalikkan badanya saat tangan Kyuhyun mencegahnya. Menarik tangan Siwon. Siwon membeku saat tangan itu menyentuh tangannya. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Kyuhyun yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi Siwon segera melepaskan tangannya dan menunduk.

"Mi-mianhae, tuan.. Saya mohon jangan pergi. Jika anda pergi saya bisa kehilangan pekerjaan ini."

Lagi-lagi Siwon merasa ada sesuatu yang salah dengan dirinya. Tidak biasanya dia peduli dengan orang lain. Tapi kali ini berbeda. Nada suara pelayan itu membuat hatinya melembut. Tapi ada rasa berdenyut sakit saat mendengar suara itu memelas. Dan pada akhirnya mengeluarkan uang dari dompetnya untuk membayar bunga yang akan dibelinya.

"Tiga puluh ribu won. Dan kau tidak akan kehilangan pekerjaanmu." Siwon menyerahkan uang itu kepada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menerima uang itu dengan masih menunduk dan menyerahkan bunga tulip putih itu.

"Buaknkah saya sudah meminta maaf? Seharusnya anda memaafkan saya." Nada memelas itu terdengar semakin jelas.

Siwon memijat keningnya dan menghela nafasnya pelan. Kenapa susah sekali menghadapi orang ini? Dan kenapa juga dia tidak seemosi biasanya?

"Katakan padaku artinya dan aku akan memaafkanmu." Ucap Siwon pada akhirnya.

"N-ne?" Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dengan raut bingungnya.

"Arti bunga ini. Katakan padaku dan aku akan memaafkanmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lagi dan hal itu membawa efek buruk bagi detak jantung Siwon yang semakin menggila.

"Cinta suci yang kekal. Tulip putih berarti cinta suci yang kekal. Itu artinya. Saya tahu ini adalah bunga yang sama yang selalu anda beli di toko kami."

Siwon terdiam beberapa saat. Siwon memang selalu membeli bunga ini. Siwon tidak tahu arti bunga ini, hanya saja ia sangat menyukai bunga ini. Tampak cocok sekali untuknya.

"..Tuan."

"Y-ya?" Siwon tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Aniyo. Kata tuan, tuan tidak memiliki kekasih. Lalu untuk siapa bunga ini? Jarang sekali laki-laki membeli bunga ini jika bukan untuk kekasihnya."

Siwon tampak berpikir sejenak dan akhirnya menyerahkan bunga itu kembali pada Kyuhyun, "Untukmu saja.".

"N-ne? Untuk saya? Apa tuan tidak jadi membelinya?"

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun, menemukan bola mata itu bergerak gelisah. Siwon tersenyum kecil. Lagi.

"Aku membelinya. Hanya saja bunga ini kuberikan padamu. Sebagai tanda permintaan maafku karena telah membentakmu."

Dan hal ini membuat semua orang bernafas lega sekaligus tercengang. 'Minta maaf? Siwon? Bukan perpaduan yang cocok.' Pikir pelayan lain di toko itu.

Kyuhyun membalas senyuman Siwon dan menerima bunga itu. "Terima kasih, tuan. Anda sangat baik."

Siwon tertawa kecil mendengar suara Kyuhyun yang tampak ceria seperti anak kecil. "Apa aku akan bertemu denganmu lagi jika aku membeli bunga disini?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk dengan antusias, "Tapi setelah ini aku akan dimarahi manajer karena telah membuat pelanggan setianya marah." Dan Kyuhyun memasang wajah cemberutnya.

"Hei! Manajer-sshi! Jangan marahi Kyuhyun karena-ku okay? Dia pelayan yang baik. Dan pastikan hanya dia yang melayaniku setiap aku kemari." Teriak Siwon kepada manajer Kyuhyun yang berada tak jauh dari mereka.

Kyuhyun merona mendengar Siwon dan menundukkan kepalanya. Siwon tertawa kecil melihat Kyuhyun yang tersipu karenanya. Mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"Hubungi aku malam ini sebagai balasan karena aku menyelamatkanmu dua kali. Ini kartu namaku."

Kyuhyun mengambil kartu nama Siwon dengan sedikit gugup. "Te-terima kasih, tuan. Sa-saya akan menelfon anda malam ini."

"Kau janji? Karena aku tidak suka pembohong."

Kyuhyun segera mendongak dan menatap Siwon tegas, "Aniyo. Saya janji, tuan. Dan percayalah saya bukan orang yang suka berbohong." Membentuk huruf 'V' dengan dua jarinya.

Siwon kembali tertawa kecil. Entah kenapa bertemu dengan orang ini membuatnya lebih sering tertawa. "Baiklah, Cho Kyuhyun. Aku percaya padamu. Berapa usiamu?"

"Dua puluh tahun, tuan."

"Hmm.. Aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu. Mulai sekarang panggil aku Siwon hyung saja okay?"

"Ba-baiklah, tu- maksud saya Siwon hyung saja."

Siwon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum. "Hilangkan kata 'saja'. Dan belajarlah menggunakan aku dan kau saat bersamaku."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, "Baik, Siwon hyung."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

November 2008

"Bunga tulip putih seperti biasanya?" tanya Kyuhyun saat untuk keempat kalinya dalam lima hari ini Siwon datang ke tokonya.

"Yes. Dan bunga itu untukmu lagi." Jawab Siwon sambil tersenyum.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Jika seperti ini maka rumahku akan penuh dengan bunga setiap harinya."

"Kau tidak suka?"

"Aniyo. Justru aku sangat suka. Ayahku dulu petani dan ibuku adalah penjual sayur. Ibu sangat suka menanam bunga. Dan bunga tulip putih adalah bunga wajib bagi ibu. Katanya untuk melambangkan cintanya kepada ayah. Gombal sekali bukan?" ucap Kyuhyun dengan senyum masam pada pertanyaan terakhirnya.

"Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan tersenyum lebar, "Ayah meninggal saat aku berusia dua belas tahun karena serangan jantung saat bekerja. Dan ibu meninggal tiga tahun setelahnya karena penyakit stroke. Mungkin terlalu lelah menghidupi kehidupan kami."

Siwon terdiam. Jadi.. Kyuhyun sebatang kara sekarang. Siwon menepuk pundak Kyuhyun dan mencengkeram pundaknya pelan. "Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud mengungkit masa lalumu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan menggenggam tangan Siwon dipundaknya. "Bukan salahmu. Dan terima kasih atas bunganya, Hyung."

Siwon menghangat saat tangan Kyuhyun menggenggamnya dan merasa kehilangan saat tangan Kyuhyun meninggalkan tangannya.

"Mau kuantar pulang? Aku rasa jam kerjamu sudah habis saat aku pulang." Tawar Siwon.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Tidak usah, terima kasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Pasti pekerjaan kantormu menumpuk."

Siwon menaruh telunjuknya didahi Kyuhyun, "Sok tahu. Mau atau tidak, aku memaksamu untuk pulang denganku. Kau berhutang bunga padaku, kau ingat?"

Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya, "Kau selalu menggunakan alasan itu untuk memaksaku."

.

.

.

.

.

"Jadi ini rumahmu? Tampak nyaman sekali dari luar." Ucap Siwon dari dalam mobil sport mewahnya setelah mengantar Kyuhyun pulang.

Kyuhyun tertawa kecil, "Percayalah apartemenmu yang mewah itu lebih nyaman dari rumahku, hyung. Mau mampir?"

"Tentu. Jika kau tidak keberatan tentunya."

"Rumahmu benar-benar nyaman saat musim gugur seperti ini." Siwon mengamati isi rumah Kyuhyun dengan matanya. Memang tidak mewah. Tapi terlihat sangat nyaman dan hangat. Sangat cocok untuk disebut dengan 'rumah'. Semuanya tertata rapi dan tampak indah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Aku akan kembali. Anggap saja rumah sendiri." Dan berjalan kearah dapur untuk membuat teh hangat. Malam di musim gugur bulan November terasa sangat dingin.

Kyuhyun menaruh teh hangat itu diatas meja dan menemukan Siwon tengah mengamati foto keluarganya dengan berkacak pinggang.

"Itu ayah dan ibu. Yang kecil itu aku. Aku tidak pernah berfoto dengan mereka sejak aku berusia dua belas tahun." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil ikut berdiri disamping Siwon.

Siwon tidak mengubah posisinya, "Kau lebih mirip ibumu. Beliau terlihat cantik difoto ini."

"Banyak yang bilang begitu. Bagiku ibu adalah perempuan tercantik yang pernah aku kenal seumur hidupku."

Siwon tertawa kecil.

"Hyung?"

"Ya, Kyu?"

"Jika aku mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seorang gay apa kau akan tetap menjadi temanku?"

Siwon membeku. Kyuhyun? Gay? Entah kenapa mendengarnya terasa begitu ambigu. Jijikkah? Bukan. Siwon tidak jijik. Marah? Bukan kata itu yang tepat untuk menggambarkan suasana hatinya sekarang.

"-Atau kau akan menjauhiku? Aku bisa menerimanya karena aku memang gay." Tambah Kyuhyun.

Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dan menghadapkan tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghadapnya.

"Aku tidak akan menjauhimu, Kyu. Aku janji."

"Kau tidak jijik atau marah padaku?"

Siwon mengernyit dan menaikkan bahunya, "Untuk apa marah atau jijik? Lebih baik orang membenci diri kita yang sebenarnya daripada disukai orang atas sesuatu yang bukan diri kita bukan?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum dan memeluk Siwon. Ada sesuatu yang meledak didada Siwon dan merasakan ada berjuta kupu-kupu dalam perutnya saat Kyuhyun memeluknya seperti ini.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Sejak kecil aku tidak memiliki teman. Bahkan karena masalah seleraku yang menyimpang banyak yang menjauhiku. Kau adalah orang pertama selain orang tuaku yang menerimaku apa adanya."

Siwon merasakan Kyuhyun menangis dibahunya. Siwon bahagia. Ya. Kata itu. Bahagia. Kata itu cocok untuk menggambarkan hati Siwon saat ini. Siwon mengelus pundak Kyuhyun lembut.

"Mulai sekarang kau tidak sendirian lagi, Kyu. Ada aku."

Kyuhyun menarik diri dari pelukan itu dan mengusap air matanya. Menatap Siwon dan mengangkat jari kelingkingnya, "Yaksok?"

Siwon tertawa kecil dan membalas tautan jari Kyuhyun, "Yaksok."

Kyuhyun tersenyum lebih lebar, "Aku membuatkanmu teh hangat, hyung."

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Siwon menaruh gelasnya yang telah kosong kembali ke atas meja.

"Kau pandai membuat teh, Kyu." Puji Siwon.

"Aku bisa membuatkanmu segala minuman, Hyung." Ucap Kyuhyun berbangga diri.

"Benarkah?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya.

"Bahkan bukan hanya minuman, aku juga pandai memasak, membersihkan rumah, mencuci, menanam bunga, dan merawat kebun." Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar menampakkan giginya.

Siwon tertawa keras melihat ekspresi Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun mulai sebal saat Siwon tidak bisa menghentikan tawanya. Kyuhyun mencubit perut Siwon beberapa kali membuat Siwon tergelak.

"Kyu.. Ahahaha! Kyu, sakit! Aw.. ahahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali.." ucap Siwon ditengah tawa dan sakit yang dirasakannya.

"Berhenti tertawa atau aku akan mencubitmu terus menerus, Hyung. Hehehehe~~"

Siwon menarik tangan Kyuhyun yang mencubit perutnya. Kyuhyun terlalu lemah hingga terhuyung mengikuti arah tarikan Siwon. Keduanya membeku saat hidung keduanya bersentuhan. Keduanya bisa merasakan nafas satu sama lain dalam sentuhan itu. Ada jantung yang berdetak lebih cepat dan berpacu. Milik siapa? Kyuhyun atau Siwon? Atau milik keduanya?

Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Siwon menempelkan bibirnya dengan bibir Kyuhyun lewat sebuah ciuman. Hanya menempel dan keduanya memejamkan matanya. Beberapa saat hingga Kyuhyun menarik diri dari ciuman itu. Menyentuh bibirnya yang barusaja dicium Siwon.

"Ma-maafkan aku, hyung.." ucap Kyuhyun sambil menunduk. Takut jika Siwon marah padanya.

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun yang menyentuh bibirnya dan menggenggam tangan itu, "It's okay. Lagipula aku yang memulainya."

Kyuhyun menatap tangan Siwon yang menggenggam tangannya dan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Siwon. Siwon menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti.

"Kenapa, Kyu? Kau tidak suka?"

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon segera, "Bukan itu hyung. Aku.. Aku tidak mau kau menyimpang sepertiku. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu melakukan kesalahan yang sama sepertiku."

"Seharusnya kau mengatakan itu saat pertama kali kita bertemu, Kyu. Sekarang sudah terlambat."

"N-ne?"

"Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan hal itu saat aku telah jatuh cinta padamu pada pertemuan pertama kita?"

"Mwo? Hy-hyung.. kau.. sedang bercanda kan?"

"Aku tidak suka pembohong dan itu berarti aku bukan seorang pembohong."

"Kau yakin?"

Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun lagi, kali ini Kyuhyun tidak menolak. "Aku tidak pernah seyakin ini ketika meminta seseorang menjalin hubungan denganku sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun memeluk Siwon sekali lagi malam ini, "Terima kasih, hyung."

"Jadi? Sekarang kau kekasihku kan?"

Kyuhyun mencubit perut Siwon lagi namun tetap menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hari ini hari sabtu, aku boleh menginap disini?"

"Sudah kubilang anggap saja rumah sendiri kan." Gumam Kyuhyun dalam pelukan Siwon membuat Siwon tertawa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

October 2011

"Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Dia tidak disini, nak.."

"Bohong! Umma bohong! Mana Kyuhyun-ku?"

"Siwon anakku.. hiks.."

"Katakan padaku dimana Kyuhyun? Kembalikan dia padaku… aku mohon!"

"Tidak, Siwon. Umma tidak berbohong. Dia memang tidak disini.."

"Tidak mungkin.. tidak.. Dia pasti ada disini. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, umma.."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

November 2009

"Apa kau gila, won? Dia itu laki-laki, miskin, yatim piatu, tidak punya sopan santun, dan seenaknya. Apa yang kau sukai dari laki-laki itu?" teriak seorang gadis diruang kerja Siwon yang tak lain adalah mantan kekasih Siwon. Stella.

Teriakan itu membuat Kyuhyun yang hendak mengantar makan siang Siwon menghentikan langkahnya. Hati Kyuhyun tersayat mendengarnya.

"Jsutru itu yang membuatnya spesial untukku, Stella. Aku mohon kau mengerti tentang keputusanku."

Kyuhyun sedikit lega Siwon mengatakan hal itu.

"Tapi dia tidak pantas mendapatkanmu Siwon. Apa kata orang nantinya? Seorang Choi Siwon, CEO perusahaan terbesar Korea adalah seorang gay?" tawa merendahkan memenuhi ruangan itu yang kembali membuat Kyuhyun harus menahan sakit didadanya.

Kyuhyun takut mendengar jawaban yang akan Siwon keluarkan setelah ini.

"Aku…-"

Kyuhyun mengambil nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. Tidak siap mendengar kata-kata Siwon selanjutnya.

"-tidak peduli apa kata orang. Aku peduli hanya pada Kyuhyun. Kau tahu itu. Semua orang tahu sifatku. Aku mohon kau keluar dari ruanganku sekarang juga, Stella."

"Ap-"

"KELUAR DARI RUANGANKU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak Siwon membuat Kyuhyun kaget. Siwon tidak pernah semarah itu sebelumnya.

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya saat Stella melewatinya. Keluar dari ruangan Siwon tanpa memandangnya. Kyuhyun mengusap air matanya dan menghela nafas beberapa kali sebelum memasuki ruangan Siwon. Memberi jeda sejenak agar tak terlihat bahwa Kyuhyun sudah ada disana sejak tadi.

"Siwon hyuuuuungggggg~~~" teriak Kyuhyun dengan suaranya yang dibuat seceria mungkin saat menemukan Siwon tengah memijit kepalanya.

Siwon mendongak dan tersenyum seketika melihat Kyuhyun datang.

"Hai baby.. I miss you." Ucap Siwon sambil memeluk Kyuhyun yang terlihat antusias.

"I miss you, too hyung. Bagaimana harimu? Hari ini aku lelah sekali. Di toko banyak sekali pelanggan. Bahkan ada beberapa gadis yang meminta nomorku. Apa aku tampan hyung? Kata mereka aku sangat-"

"Kau mendengarku dengan Stella bukan?"

Kyuhyun terdiam. Senyuman diwajahnya perlahan meluntur. Siwon menarik Kyuhyun agar duduk dipangkuannya.

"Maaf membuatmu mendengar semua itu."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon dan kembali tersenyum. "Aniyo. Aku tidak apa-apa, jangan meminta maaf hyung."

"Jika tidak apa-apa kenapa menangis hmm?" Siwon mengusap jejak air mata disudut mata Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam, "Entahlah… Rasanya sangat sakit saat mendengar dia mengatakan hal seperti itu tentangku."

Kyuhyun memeluk leher Siwon dan membenamkan kepalanya disana. Siwon mengelus kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"Aku takut kau meninggalkanku, hyung. Aku mohon jangan tinggalkan aku."

Kyuhyun lagi-lagi menangis. Siwon menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun erat.

"Bunuh aku jika aku meninggalkanmu, sayang."

Kyuhyun menatap Siwon setelah mendengar kalimat Siwon. "Bodoh. Itu sama saja kau akan meninggalkanku."

Siwon meraih sisi wajah Kyuhyun dan mengelus bibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya.

"Kalau begitu maukah kau mati denganku jika kita harus berpisah?" tanya Siwon sambil menatap lurus ke dalam mata Kyuhyun. Mata itu begitu indah.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, "Dengan senang hati."

Siwon memejamkan matanya sejenak mendengar jawaban Kyuhyun. Siwon cukup kaget saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menempel dibibirnya. Siwon tersenyum dalam ciuman itu. Tangan Siwon turun ke pinggang Kyuhyun saat lidah Siwon mencoba masuk ke dalam mulut Kyuhyun. Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan melumat bibir Kyuhyun saat Kyuhyun memberinya akses untuk menjelajah mulutnya. Lidah mereka bertaut dan saling melumat. Bertukar saliva dengan Siwon yang mendominasi ciuman panas itu. Dan akhirnya ciuman itu berakhir ketika Kyuhyun menarik diri karena nafasnya yang memendek. Menciptakan benang saliva yang menghubungkan bibir keduanya.

"Tinggallah denganku, Kyu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

November 2010

Sudah satu tahun Kyuhyun tinggal di apartemen Siwon dan dua tahun sejak ia dan Siwon resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih. Kyuhyun masih bekerja sebagai pelayan toko bunga dengan membawa sebuket bunga tulip putih kesukaan Siwon untuk menghiasi apartemen mewah itu. Selain itu Kyuhyun juga bertugas memasak, mencuci, dan membersihkan rumah. Kyuhyun menolak untuk memerkerjakan pembantu di apartemen Siwon.

Dan sekarang disinilah Kyuhyun, sedang memasak untuk makan malam Siwon nanti. Kyuhyun sudah akan menata masakan itu ketika suara bel mengusik kegiatan Siwon. Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, itu pasti Siwon.

"Siwon hyu-…" Kyuhyun kaget saat melihat orang yang ada didepannya. Itu bukan Siwon.

"Kau pasti Cho Kyuhyun. Aku ibu Siwon."

Kyuhyun membelalakkan matanya. Ibu Siwon? Aish! Bahkan saat ini Kyuhyun hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek selutut.

"Ah.. Nyonya. Silahkan masuk. Mungkin sebentar lagi Siwon hyung akan datang."

"Aku tidak ada urusan dengan Siwon. Aku ada urusan denganmu." Ucap perempuan paruh baya itu.

Kyuhyun mengernyit namun tetap memersilahkan ibu Siwon untuk masuk ke dalam.

"Ada apa nyonya mencari saya?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah menghidangkan minuman untuk ibu Siwon.

"Aku hanya ingin mengenalmu. Stella bercerita banyak hal tentangmu."

Kyuhyun tersenyum masam mendengar nama Stella.

"Umma.." suara Siwon mengusik ketenangan Kyuhyun dan perempuan paruh baya itu.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"Jadi benar kau adalah anak yatim piatu?" tanya nyonya Choi saat mereka bertiga, Kyuhyun, Siwon, dan Nyonya Choi selesai makan maalm dengan masakan Kyuhyun.

"Umma.. please." Celetuk Siwon takut sang umma menyinggung perasaan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menyikut pelan perut Siwon.

"Ne, nyonya. Saya berhenti sekolah setelah lulus sekolah menengah atas karena harus menafkahi diri sendiri." Jelas Kyuhyun.

Nyonya choi hanya bergumam sambil mengelap bibirnya dengan tisu makan.

"Bagaimana dengan karir dan keahlianmu?"

"Saya bekerja sebagai pelayan toko bunga. Tunggu sebentar, tadi sore saya membawa bunga yang berbeda dari biasanya. Dan bunga itu sangat cocok untuk anda."

Kyuhyun berlari meninggalkan nyonya choi yang hanya bisa tercengang melihat tingkah Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun kembali dengan setangkai bunga mawar merah.

"Mawar merah? Apa kau bercanda, nak?" tanya nyonya choi tidak percaya.

"Aniyo. Kata ibuku, bunga mawar merah melambangkan kecantikan yang begitu memesona. Ohya dan tadi nyonya bertanya mengenai keahlianku. Aku bisa melakukan apa saja. Apa saja termasuk mengerjakan soal matematika dan fisika. Tapi aku lebih suka matematika. Dan mengenai pekerjaan rumah, aku bisa mencuci, membersihkan rumah, memasak, dan lain-lain. Aku juga bisa menanam bunga dan merawat kebun. Oh dan mengenai kebun, apa nyonya memiliki kebun di rumah? Jika nyonya mau, aku bisa menanam bunga-bunga cantik disana. Dan juga-"

"Stop nak! Kau membuatku pusing sekarang." Ucap nyonya Choi sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Mianhae.."

Siwon hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah dua orang disekitarnya.

"Ohya Siwon, umma berencana tinggal disini beberapa hari. Aku merindukanmu, nak."

Siwon menatap sang umma, "Akan kusiapkan kamarnya."

"Aniyo. Biar aku saja. Ibu dan anak membutuhkan waktu berdua lebih lama. Aku akan melakukannya. Siwon hyung dan nyonya bersantai saja." Kyuhyun melebarkan senyumnya.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

"Kyuhyun, apa kau libur hari ini nak? Kenapa tidak berangkat bekerja?" tanya nyonya Choi melihat Kyuhyun membersihkan pigora di kamar Siwon dan Kyuhyun.

Nyonya Choi tertegun. Itu pigora yang berisikan foto keluarga Choi.

"Aku sedang libur, nyonya. Lagipula tempat ini mebutuhkan sedikit sentuhan agar terlihat lebih rapi."

"Sejak kapan foto ini ada disini? Seingatku dulu tidak disini."

"Satu tahun yang lalu. Foto-foto seperti ini membutuhkan tempat khusus di apartemen ini."

Nyonya Choi menatap Kyuhyun, "Sejak kematian ayahnya dulu, Siwon berubah menjadi lebih pendiam. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir untuk menukar nyawaku agar Siwon bisa berubah menjadi lebih ceria seperti sebelumnya."

Kyuhyun mengerti perasaan itu.

"Dulu umma-ku juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan nyonya. Hanya saja aku berbeda dengan Siwon. Jika aku menjadi pendiam seperti Siwon aku tidak mungkin bisa membantu ibuku menjual sayur. Hehehee~"

Nyonya choi tersenyum singkat dan menghapus air matanya, "Aku tidak peduli siapapun dirimu, darimana asalmu, atau apapun tentangmu. Kau telah membuat Siwon kembali seperti dulu, nak. Aku dan Siwon sangat jarang bicara berdua. Aku hanya ingin kau tahu bahwa aku merestui kalian berdua."

Kemudian nyonya Choi memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sayang. Kyuhyun menghangat merasakan pelukan nyonya Choi. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak dipeluk seperti itu. Rasanya seperti dipeluk oleh ibunya sendiri. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan nyonya Choi.

"Dan aku berbeda dengan Siwon karena dia masih memiliki umma yang cantik dan begitu pengertian seperti anda, nyonya."

"Panggil saja aku umma, nak."

"Umma.. Sudah lama sekali rasanya merasakan pelukan seorang ibu seperti ini."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

November 2011

"Sudah kukatakan bahwa aku membenci pembohong." Ucap Siwon kepada sosok dihadapannya.

Mencoba berinteraksi dengan sosok dihadapannya yang masih bergeming.

"Aku mencarimu, menunggumu, dan sekarang aku menemukanmu seperti ini. Apa kau merasa ini membuatku bahagia? Cho Kyuhyun jawab aku!" Siwon sedikit meninggikan nada bicaranya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja huh? Jawab aku!"

"Siwon… Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum semuanya semakin rumit."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

July 2011

"Ngghh.. Hyungghh please…" Kyuhyun mengerang ketika Siwon mencium lehernya dengan ganas. Menciptakan beberapa tanda kemerahan disana. Kyuhyun menjambak kecil rambut Siwon dan meremas tengkuk Siwon.

Siwon mengarahkan kaki Kyuhyun untuk melingkari pinggangnya dan menggendong Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mereka berdua tanpa melepas ciumannya pada leher Kyuhyun. Siwon membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun diatas ranjang king size itu kemudian menatap wajah Kyuhyun. Menyibakkan poni yang menutupi sebagian wajah Kyuhyun.

"I want you, babe…" bisik Siwon ditelinga Kyuhyun sambil mengulum telinga itu membuat Kyuhyun mendesah. Sementara tangannya sibuk menjelajah tubuh atas Kyuhyun dari balik kaosnya.

Kyuhyun tak tinggal diam dan mulai melucuti kemeja kerja Siwon yang masih rapi bertengger ditubuhnya.

"Take me Siwonhh…"

.

.

.

.

.

October 2011

Kyuhyun berdiri menunggu Siwon didepan toko bunga seperti biasa. Kali ini sedikit berbeda karena Kyuhyun mengambil jam kerja hingga sore hari. Kyuhyun tersenyum kecil melihat Siwon telah datang. Kyuhyun melambaikan tangannya yang menggenggam sebuket bunga tulip putih kesukaan Siwon. Entah kenapa perasaan keduanya menjadi begitu ambigu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Choi Siwon!" teriak Kyuhyun dari seberang jalan.

"Apa? Aku tidak mendengarmu dari sini. Ucapkan sekali lagi." Teriak Siwon pura-pura tidak mendengar Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu kau mendengarnya! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya!" Kyuhyun kembali berteriak sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kesana dan bersiaplah untuk menerima ciumanku, Cho Kyuhyun!" teriak Siwon sambil berlari kearah Kyuhyun.

Siwon berada ditengah jalan ketika suara klakson dengan keras memasuki pendengarannya.

"SIWON AWAS!"

Dan hal terakhir yang Siwon dengar sebelum pandangannya menggelap adalah suara tulang retak.

^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^WonKyu^^

Siwon membuka matanya dengan perlahan. Berusaha membiaskan cahaya yang terasa asing baginya. Membuatnya menyipitkan dan mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali untuk benar-benar menyesuaikan keadaan sekitarnya.

Semuanya terlihat begitu jelas sekarang. Sudah lama ia menginginkan hal ini. Terlihat ibunya dengan raut wajah khawatir. Siwon hafal wajah itu. Sudah sangat lama.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya seseorang disamping Siwon.

Siwon mengacuhkan pertanyaan orang dengan jas putih itu. "Dimana Kyuhyun?"

"Dia tidak disini, nak.."

"Bohong! Umma bohong! Mana Kyuhyun-ku?"

"Siwon anakku.. hiks.."

"Katakan padaku dimana Kyuhyun? Kembalikan dia padaku… aku mohon!"

"Tidak, Siwon. Umma tidak berbohong. Dia memang tidak disini.."

"Tidak mungkin.. tidak.. Dia pasti ada disini. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia mencintaiku, umma.."

Nyonya choi memeluk anaknya dengan masih menangis.

"Kau tak sadarkan diri selama beberapa hari akibat kepalamu terbetur aspal karena kecelakaan itu, nak."

"Lalu dimana Kyuhyun, umma? Katakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja aku mohon." Siwon meneteskan air matanya.

"Dia sadar beberapa hari lalu dan meninggalkan rumah sakit ini tanpa sepengetahuan umma. Dia.. menyelamatkanmu, Siwon." Ucap nyonya Choi dengan parau.

.

.

.

.

.

November 2011

"Siwon… Lebih baik kau pergi sekarang sebelum semuanya semakin rumit."

"Dan setelah aku menemukanmu yang bersembunyi di rumahmu kau menyuruhku pergi? Sejak kapan kau menjadi begitu menyebalkan Cho Kyuhyun?"

Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya. Masih bergeming dan tampaknya akan tetap seperti itu. Tidak akan ada pergerakan berarti oleh Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku saja yang pergi dari sini." Kyuhyun tersenyum masam.

"Tunggu dulu, Kyu…"

"Apalagi, Siwon?"

"Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku saat itu?" Siwon meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menggenggamnya. Tidak membiarkan tangan itu lolos ketika Kyuhyun mencoba melepaskan genggaman itu.

"Bukankah kita berjanji untuk mati bersama jika harus berpisah?" tambah Siwon.

Kyuhyun tidak bisa tidak menangis saat ini.

"Aku yang sekarang berbeda dengan yang dulu. Aku tidak akan bisa lagi memasak, membuatkanmu minuman, membersihkan rumah, mencuci, menanam bunga, dan merawat kebun. Aku lumpuh Siwon! Lumpuh! Kenapa kau masih mencariku? Anggap saja aku telah mati." Kyuhyun terengah mengucapkan kalimatnya.

"Aku dulu juga berbeda. Sejak kematian ayahku aku menjadi pendiam. Tapi setelah bertemu denganmu, aku kembali menjadi seorang yang ceria dan penuh tawa. Apa… apa itu tidak berlaku untukmu, Kyu? Apa kau begitu ragu bahwa aku bisa membuatmu kembali seperti dulu? Apa hanya sampai sebatas itu kepercayaanmu padaku?"

"Kau tahu bukan ini inti permasalahannya bukan?" Kyuhyun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi.

"Aku tahu. Memang dari awal aku yang tidak bisa mengimbangimu. Kau si spesial Kyuhyun dan aku si bodoh Siwon. Tapi aku tidak tahu bahwa akhirnya hanya akan seperti ini."

Siwon duduk dilantai disamping kaki Kyuhyun sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Kini keduanya tidak saling menatap justru menghindar dari kontak mata. Pada akhirnya Kyuhyun yang mengalah dan memilih untuk menatap Siwon.

"Maafkan aku telah meninggalkanmu waktu itu…"

Siwon menoleh lalu memberikan sebuket bunga tulip putih kepada Kyuhyun.

"Dulu untuk pertama kalinya aku memberikan bunga ini kepada seseorang adalah sebagai permintaan maaf. Orang itu mengatakan bahwa bunga ini memiliki arti cinta suci yang kekal. Seharusnya aku tidak memberikan bunga itu padanya karena akhirnya akan sama saja. Justru arti dari bunga itu menghilang bersama orang yang menerima bunga itu dariku."

Siwon menghela kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Seharusnya aku tidak pernah menyukai bunga ini karena memang tidak ada cinta suci yang kekal untukku. Dan yang paling penting adalah lebih baik aku tidak bertemu orang itu jika akhirnya justru aku yang membuatnya seperti ini. Aku berikan lagi bunga ini untukmu sebagai permintaan maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini."

Siwon berdiri dari posisinya dan beranjak, "Waktu itu aku belum menjawab ucapanmu. Aku… juga mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Kyuhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Orang yang aku cintai menyuruhku untuk menganggapnya mati. Aku akan menurutinya. Aku telah berjanji untuk tidak meninggalkannya dan mati bersama jika harus berpisah. Jadi jika dia telah mati… untuk apa aku disini? Bukan begitu, sayang?" Siwon menatap Kyuhyun dengan seksama.

"Siwon… Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Kini Kyuhyun bergerak. Menggapai tangan Siwon yang hendak meninggalkannya.

"Kau pikir apa lagi? Seharusnya aku yang mati saat kecelakaan itu. Mari kita buat kecelakaan itu terjadi lagi. Tapi kali ini aku jamin kau tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanku…" Siwon tersenyum sinis ke arah Kyuhyun dan menyentakkan tangannya dari Kyuhyun.

"Tidak! Siwon! Tidak! Jangan pergi, kumohon!" Kyuhyun menjatuhkan dirinya dari kursi roda dan memohon dikaki Siwon. Siwon merendahkan tubuhnya dan berjongkok.

"Apa kau takut, Kyu? Kau yang menginginkan aku pergi bukan? Kenapa sekarang kau melarangku pergi, sayang?" ucap Siwon sambil mengelus sisi wajah Kyuhyun dengan tangannya.

Kyuhyun tersenyum tulus dan meraih tangan Siwon diwajahnya. Kyuhyun menangis sambil mengusapkan tangan Siwon ke wajahnya. "Kenapa kita tidak mati bersama saja?"

Siwon membalas senyuman Kyuhyun dan mengusap air mata Kyuhyun. Menggendong Kyuhyun ala pengantin dan menyuruh Kyuhyun melingkarkan lengannya dileher Siwon. Siwon merendahkan kepalanya untuk meraih bibir Kyuhyun. Siwon mencium Kyuhyun dengan sedikit menekan bibir Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun membalas ciuman Siwon dengan sama agresifnya. Memberikan akses untuk Siwon untuk saling menjelajah isi mulutnya. Saling melumat dan melilit. Ciuman itu terasa menyakitkan. Tapi juga terasa menyenangkan disaat bersamaan. Apakah ciuman ini memiliki cinta? Atau hanya pelampiasan luka semata?

Siwon menidurkan Kyuhyun diatas ranjangnya. Kyuhyun tidak mengerti maksud Siwon saat ini. Ia pikir, mereka berdua akan pergi keluar dan…

"Aku tidak akan membawamu mati untuk yang kedua kalinya, Kyu. Maafkan aku."

Kyuhyun mencegah tangan Siwon yang hendak pergi, "Nikahi aku, Siwon…"

Siwon menatap tidak percaya dengan kalimat Kyuhyun barusan. Kyuhyun tersenyum dan menyuruh Siwon menyentuh perutnya.

"Hari itu aku sangat bahagia karena aku mengetahui satu hal. Aku… sedang mengandung tiga bulan. Anakmu. Oleh karena itu… Nikahi aku atau kita berdua mati dengan bayi ini."

Siwon membeku. Bayi? Kyuhyun? Hamil? Benarkah? Siwon segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang terbaring. Dia sangat bahagia sekarang.

"Apa dia baik-baik saja? Maksudku setelah kecelakaan itu, apa bayinya tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku terjatuh tepat diatasmu ketika mobil itu menabrak kakiku. Kau menyelamatkan bayi kita, Siwon."

Siwon tersenyum, kali ini tulus. Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Kyuhyun. Mencium bibir Kyuhyun lembut. Hanya sekedar mencium dan menyalurkan cintanya lewat ciuman itu. Tangan Siwon membelai perut Kyuhyun yang mulai menonjol dari balik kemeja yang Kyuhyun gunakan.

Siwon melepaskan ciumannya dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Kita akan membesarkan anak ini berdua."

Kyuhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kyuhyun… Sangat mencintaimu."

"Dan aku jauh lebih mencintaimu, Siwon. Dan jangan lupa nikahi aku secepatnya!"

"Kita menikah besok kalau begitu, sayang!"

"MWO?"

The End

Bagaimana? Nyambung ga? Dapet feelnya ga? Saya lagi melepas kepenatan dengan bikin ff jadilah heavy theme seperti ini dalam waktu lima jam -,- Maafkan daku para readersku. Niatnya pengen bikin yg ANGST beneran tapi endingnya tetep aja gatega sama WonKyu #ngok! Jadilah aku bikin pregnant aja tuh BabyKyu fufufufu~ Kalian nyambung kan ceritanya? Plis nyambung :D Dapet feelnya juga kan? Dapet dong :3 Give me comment, review, follow, and favorite ya^^ Tolong jangan bash pairing. Btw ini ff terpanjangku saat ini ngalahin yg dulu XD Check my other stories on ma profile yaa~ Thx {} Pelukcium WonKyu{}


End file.
